French Navy
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Sorpresa y molestia, facetas muy conocidas en toda la escuela. Si por algo era conocida Fleur Delacour era por sus ojos expresivos sin ningún temor.


_**Interprete/Canción: Camera Obscura - French Navy **_

_**A.N:**__**Hey, **__**una **__**vez **__**más **__**me **__**hago **__**presente **__**con **__**este **__**pequeño **__**one shot. **__**No he **__**muerto, **__**ni **__**la **__**tierra **__**me **__**ha **__**tragado, **__**una **__**prueba **__**de **__**ello **__**esto **__**haha! **__**:D **__**Sin **__**más **__**que **__**decir **__**solo **__**espero **__**que **__**disfruten **__**de **__**esto.**_

_French __Navy_

He pasado una semana entera en una biblioteca polvorienta esperando a que algunas palabras salten hacia mí. Supongo que se ha convertido en una costumbre, por lo general cuando tengo un problema los libros me dan respuesta, pero el tema del amor no es algo que tenga una edición. Mi experiencia en ese campo es escasa y si nos conocimos fue por un truco del destino.

Vestida de azul y llena de arrogancia, ¿Quién diría que con las miradas me conquistarías?

Fue por la luna en un lago plateado como nos conocimos, tu viniste a mí con ese toque de misterio y presunción preguntando algo acerca de mi presencia ahí. _No __era __por __ti_ en ese momento, no todo el mundo giraba alrededor tuyo. Sorpresa y molestia, facetas muy conocidas en toda la escuela. Si por algo era conocida Fleur Delacour era por sus ojos expresivos sin ningún temor.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado, por un momento creí que eras tú pero inmediatamente maldije mi idea. Era imposible, o al menos eso creía yo.

-Pretendes enfermarte? –Te escuche decir

Un poco sorprendida deslice mis ojos a través de la biblioteca evitando verte.

-De pronto el ratón te ha comido la lengua? –Pregunto nuevamente buscando algún tipo de respuesta. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar debajo de la mesa, sentí su brazo rozar con el mío por una fracción de segundos antes de que soltara una pequeña risa burlona.- Es una lástima, tu lengua hacia maravillas cuando me besabas.

-Fleur –Replique con cierta vergüenza.

-Te acuerdas de mi nombre –Interrumpió con sarcasmo- Creí que me habías olvidado de un día para otro, así como terminaste nuestra relación.

-Lo hice porque era lo mejor para ti y para mí.

-Dijiste amarme con mucha convicción, no sabes por cuánto tiempo he esperado una persona como tú. Y cuando finalmente las cosas se dan, tú simplemente huyes como la solución más fácil. –Continúo con frustración. Por un momento salte ante su tono de voz peligroso y dolido, pero no tenía otro remedio más que permanecer sentada.- He sido criticada por dejarte romper mi corazón, muchos apostaban a que sería yo la que jugaría contigo pero mira las vueltas que da la vida.

La señora Pince se asomo y nos indico que guardáramos silencio, por suerte la biblioteca aun estaba desierta y nadie escucharía nuestra discusión. De esta manera muy pocos sabrían lo que en realidad había sucedido, en todas las versiones que había escuchado acerca de nuestra ruptura Fleur terminaba siendo la mala del cuento. Sin embargo aunque me cueste admitirlo solo algunos Slytherin tenían razón; Granger no merecía a la campeona de Beauxbatons, seguramente se dio cuenta de lo poca cosa que era.

Palabras concretas que describían el porqué terminamos, tal vez Fleur no quería entenderlo pero era verdad. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle yo a ella? Era una simple Muggle, una sabelotodo aburrida y jamás me perdonaría el causarle decepción.

-Lo lamento…

-Tú y tus dietéticas restricciones son tan desesperantes. –Espeto ignorando lo que iba a decir.- Las relaciones son algo que siempre vi de manera sorprendente, la de nosotros lo era pero tú la arruinaste.

-"Golpe bajo" –Pensé suspirando lentamente.

Ella tenía razón. ¿A quién quiero engañar?... Estoy muerta de amor por Fleur pero las cosas no son simples, se que debería sentirme afortunada de tenerla a mi lado, buscando una forma de arreglar lo que he arruinado.

-Yo solo quería…

-El amor no se puede retener o controlar, Hermione, piénsalo. –Dijo antes de ponerse pie con lágrimas en los ojos.

Con un suave suspiro ella dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo, sentía la impotencia correr por mi venas. La mujer más hermosa e impresionante, dueña de mi corazón estaba a punto de marcharse. Un ruido detrás de mi me saco de mi trance. La señora Pince me miraba fijamente con molestia como si hubiera roto alguno de sus libros.

-Esa joven te ama –Murmuro en voz baja. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo ante sus palabras.- El amor solo se da una vez…

-Y es para toda la vida –Recordé las palabras de Fleur.

Como si mi cerebro hubiera empezado a trabajar en un ensayo rápidamente proceso la situación, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontré en el pasillo principal detrás de Fleur. Las miradas de la mayoría de los alumnos que se encontraban circulando por ahí observaban atentamente cada uno de mis movimientos, la incomodidad se hizo presente por unos segundos antes de desaparecer.

-Fleur, espera –Dije sin aliento obstruyendo su camino. Sus ojos azules estaban opacos, sin brillo y con tristeza.-Tienes toda la razón, no puedo seguir engañándome. Tu eres lo quiero y lo mas deseo, he sido muy estúpida por tratar de alejarte pero… solo quiero me perdones y me des una oportunidad más.

El pasillo que hasta el momento se encontraba en silencio estallo en murmullos. Las amigas de Fleur permanecían observando la escena con algo de ternura y asombro, nunca dejaban de sorprenderme los franceses y sus reacciones. Mi corazón comenzaba a hundirse al pasar los segundos por no obtener alguna respuesta.

-Hermione, porque te tomo tanto tiempo darte cuenta? –Pregunto en voz baja con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Supongo que intente buscar algo que los libros no contienen, no sabía qué hacer así que tome la solución más fácil pero muy tonta.

-Eres una bruja brillante pero muy inocente en ciertas cosas. –Dijo acercándose lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara.- Sin embargo, tendrás que recompensar esta semana que estuvimos separadas.

-Significa que me perdonas? –Pregunte bobamente. Ella sonrió y asintió antes de unir nuestros labios con suavidad, al separarnos no pude evitar suspirar con alivio.-Me esforzare cada minuto y cada segundo, te lo prometo mi Navio frances.

-Así lo espero, mi mitad marina.–respondió traviesamente.

**-x-**

**No se de donde salió esto pero…**

**¿Qué piensas sobre ello? :D**

**R&R no lo olvides! **


End file.
